pre(manis)me
by Lillylaac
Summary: Sakura Haruno si Jomblo akut yang sering ketiban sial, jidat lebar, tubuh kurus tapi doyan makan, yang dicegat seorang Sasuke Uchiha si manis bercahaya dkk. /... "Bagi Gue duit, cepetan."/"Du- Duit ya Mas? Ng- gak ada mas, ganti sama cendol aja mau, Mas?"/... Hn. Manis... /Oneshot/ RnR


.

 **pre(manis)me**

.

.

 **Summary** : Sakura Haruno si Jomblo akut yang sering ketiban sial, jidat lebar, tubuh kurus tapi doyan makan, bersahabat dengan Ino Yamanaka si jomblo (gak terlalu ) akut. Katanya setia kawan. 'Sakura jomblo, gue juga jomblo. Kasian biar gak ngebathin sendirian'. Kecantikan paripurnanya pun tiada tara. Bak barbie bersurai pirang. Dicegat seorang Sasuke Uchiha si manis bercahaya dkk.

.

"Bagi Gue duit, cepetan."

.

"Du- Duit ya Mas? Ng- gak ada mas, ganti sama cendol aja mau, Mas?"

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh didalamnya merupakan Karya Mashashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam charanya, dan tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun.

.

.

 **Warning** : AU, OoC, maybe misstypo(s), humor gagal, romance nanggung etc.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk Kantin yang penuh sesak, dijejali oleh para zombie hingga kanibal yang kelaparan. Tak banyak juga, yang memilih membawa bekal, daripada harus repot-repot menunggu antrian.

"Woyy Babi! Siniin tuh Sambel !"

"Yaelah ambil sendiri kenapa, Jidat!" Ia hanya memutar mata sebal pada sahabatnya

"Ino Cantik, cepet siniin yaa" Sakura berkedip manja

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Ino layaknya kacung yang disuruh-suruh

"Nih. " kalau saja Sakura bukan sahabatnya, mungkin nasibnya bukan begini.

"Makasih Ino Sayang" Sakura mencolek dagu Ino penuh kasih

Deathglare

"Ra, lho maho yaa? Dih ngeri gua?" Bagai gayung yang tak bersambut, Sakura hanya terkekeh geli dengan gadis ajaib didepannya. "Jangan gara-gara lu jomblo, lu gak doyan cowok lagi."

Karib semenjak orok yang tak terpisahkan, berkat ikatan ari-ari yang kuat. Sakura Haruno si Jomblo akut yang sering ketiban sial, jidat lebar, tubuh kurus tapi doyan makan, bersahabat dengan Ino Yamanaka si jomblo (gak terlalu ) akut. Katanya setia kawan. 'Sakura jomblo, gue juga jomblo. Kasian biar gak ngebathin sendirian'. Kecantikan paripurnanya pun tiada tara. Bak barbie bersurai pirang.

Tiba-tiba Ino menginterupsi "Ra, tuh abang ganteng dateng?"

Dengan wajah yang dipolos-polosin, sakura lekas menghentikan ritual makannya "Abang siapa? Abang cendol? Ntar aja No, makan dulu sabar napa, baru beli cendol!"

"Pala lu peang abang cendol. Abang Gaara maksud gue." Ino melirik tepat saat abang gan~ ehem Gaara melintas didepan meja mereka.

Bagai batu yang Ia telan, semua terasa berat. Tubuhnya membeku, inner-nya menjerit, udara panas, dengan tidak elitnya muka yang melongo, mulut penuh batagor yang siap menyebur pada Ino, dan jangan lupakan mata yang berair, hidung yang memerah, dan - ah sudahlah. Dunia mengalihkan segalanya.

"Biasa aja kali Ra, kayak ikan kelelep lu mangap-mangap. Ih.. liat tuh, jigong lu di meja, jijayy." Teriak Ino songong minta dihajar

"Ahaha.. Gaara- _senpai_ memang tampan, No."

.

.

.

Koridor masih ramai. Waktu istirahat 15 menit lagi, tak ada waktu yang boleh di sia-siakan, sekalipun untuk memandangi rumput yang bergoyang sekalipun.

"Batagor tadi enak lho, No" Sakura mengelus-elus perut yang tak lagi tipis. "Sini deh, No. !"

Ino menurut saja. "Apaan, Ra.?" Tak disangka dan tak diduga. Cukdilamtib. Tiba-tiba Sakura bersendawa panjang didepan Ino. Dunia menyenangkan'kan Ino.

"Arrghh.. jorok lu, Ra. Mulutmu tuh bau Cilok, padahal lu makan Batagor. Apa-apa aja selalu lo makan, pasti lo bilang 'No, enak' , 'No, lezat' , 'No, bayarin' nyiksa banget lo Ra." Ino masih setia menjepit hidungnya dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya. Ia merasa dongkol dengan kelakuan Sakura. Sabar Ino, sabar.

"Oh ya? Padahal gue makan Cilok tuh tiga hari yang lalu. abisnya, Cilok mang Ocim emang enak, No. Terbukti baunya aja tahan tiga hari, warbyazah" Tampang watadosnya memang menjengkelkan" mulai deh.. Pelit mode on lu. Itung-itung PJ kenapa, No. Katanya lu udah resmi ama si anak seni itu. Sai?" Sarkas Sakura sambil melahap es cendolnya.

"Perut lu dari karet ya, Ra? Makan mulu. PJ mbahmu Ra. Jadian ama si kembang goyang itu maksud lo? Dih ogah, yang ada ngondek kali." Dalam mimpinya pun tak terbayang jika Ia dan si mayat hidup itu harus jadian. Dunia akan kiamat.

"Liat aja nanti, awas aja lu kalo jadian ama si Mayat, abis lu !" Lamat-lamat Sakura menirukan menggorok lehernya sendiri.

Selagi Sakura sibuk menggoda Ino, alhasil kini wajah Ino yang memberenggut sebal. Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan, manusia berhamburan mencari perlindungan. Bersembunyi dekat tong sampah misalnya. Mereka yang kalang kabut tak ayal membuat Sakura dan Ino terheran. Apa kiamat hari ini? Mereka masih jomblo, Tuhan !

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!! DAERAH RAWAN BENCANA PINDAH KESINI !!" Teriak si kepala mangkuk bersahaja.

"Eh, Cebol sini dulu. Ada apaan sih rame-rame? Teriak-teriak kayak kecebong kelelep lu. Ada karnaval lewat? Atau ada pesawat? Atau juga gunung meletus?"

"Bukan, Ra. Ini mah udah level awas daripada gunung meletus. Selamatkan diri kalian. Serdadu mulai menyeraaang !!" Lee -teman sekelas Sakura dan Ino, pemuda pentolan geng cetarz dengan kecebolannya tak tertandingi, Ia lari tunggang langgang.

"Sakit syaraf tuh si Lee. Mabok sejarah kali dia, bawa-bawa serdadu segala pula." Imbuh Ino.

Koridor sepi, kosong melompong. Padahal 2 menit yang lalu semua masih baik-baik saja. Harusnya Mereka percaya pada Lee, ya walaupun si Alis tebal itu kurang pantas jika dipercaya. Akhirnya, malang nian nasib kedua sejoli yang terlambat menyadari, bahwa...

"Ra. Kok perasaan gue gak enak yaa? Kayak banyak aura negatif gitu" Ino celingukan " kayak ada yang perhatiin gitu, Ra." Tengok kiri. Tengok kanan menjaga kewaspadaan.

"Eh Babi yang gagal jadi cenayang, kalo alay-nya kumat, plis jangan sekarang deh, No" timpal Sakura

"Seriusan, Ra. Kayak banyak siluman yang bakalan muncul." Air mukanya mulai memucat "putar balik kuy " tanpa babibu Ino, menggeret Sakura tak kenal ampun. Sakura? Bagaimana lagi, Ia hanya bisa pasrah diseret bagaikan karung beras.

"Mau kemana lu pada hah? Jangan coba kabur dari gue." Suara baritone yang manis nan seksi namun, pembawa petaka mengalun bak lagu pengantar kematian. Mengintimidasi syekali.

 _'Tuhan, jika aku harus berakhir dengan status single yang abadi, Sakura tidak mau jika disebut Jomblo. Keki katanya. maka segera pertemukanlah aku dengan jodoh. Aku harap ketika nanti dikebumikan, setidaknya akan ada yang menangisiku. Aku sudah pasrah, mati ditangan seseorang yang entah siapa rimbanya. Dengan status kematian tragis pula, TERCEKIK KERAH BAJU SENDIRI. Double Sialan. cepet banget nih orang, udah dibelakang aja.'_

"Ra, bener 'kan apa yang gue bilang. aura tak menyenangkan itu menguar dari siluman ini." Bisik Ino - yang tak lagi terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Najis No, kalo gue mati ditangan siluman penjaga sekolahan." Ia bergidik ngeri "udah mau mati, dicekek siluman pula. Sesak napas gue, No."

"Hn."

"Silumannya nyautin lo tuh, Ra."

Sekujur tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, merambat hingga es cendol ditangan. Hampir saja, meluncur dengan mulusnya ke lantai.

 _'Gini-gini beli pake duit. Mubadzir Om. Mending tawarin nih siluman, siapa tahu doi doyan es cendol'_

"itu siluman apa curut lagi boker? 'Hn' 'Hn', nahan pipis kali ! " lanjut Ino

Hening sejenak. Dengan adegan slow motion, harap-harap cemas menanti waktu tiba untuk melihat sang siluman. Siapa tahu silumannya berbaik hati tidak memakan mereka dan siapa tahu ganteng, apalagi.. WTH!!

 _'Ganteng tjoy. Ajigile ngiler, nih orang apa peri khayangan yang lagi syekulaah. Manis dan bercahaya tertimpa sinar matahari. Suami idaman. tervoteq kokoro dedeq mz.'_

Seenak jidatnya yang lebar, tiba-tiba keluar kata-kata sakral "Hai, Mas Ganteng" sayangnya, dari Sakura.

"Elah, Sasuke emang ganteng dari lahir kali, Jidat. Dunia juga tahu, kecantikan tante Mikoto tidak tertandingi. Makanya turun ke Sasuke." sambar Naruto "Bagi Gue duit, cepetan." Lanjutnya

"Eh.. mas Sasuke mau Du- Duit ya Mas? Ng- gak ada mas, ganti sama cendol aja mau, Mas?" Ino mulai bertingkah manis, sudah menjadi kebiasaan, jika Ia bertemu dengan lelaki cantik ia akan bertingkah cebol begitu. Contohnya saja, minggu lalu Ino menggoda Sasori si anak kelas sebelah, katanya siapa tahu dapat rahasia keimutannya dari nenek moyang Sasori. Atau juga Neji yang mempunyai rambut indah sejagat. Jujur Ino iri.

"Lu gesrek yaa, sok-sokan nawarin Sasuke cendol. Kita itu minta duit?" Dengan tampang (sok) garang, pemuda yang belakangan diketahui bernama Kakuzu menimpali. Jelas saja mereka tahu, Kakuzu yang mempunyai julukan si Penggila duit, dengan online shop yang menjual barang-barang unfaedah. dengan slogan **'dimana ada duit, pasti ada gue'**

Ya Tuhan, antek-anteknya bejibun kayak raskin di pabrik yang kelebihan stock. Liat aja tampang seram, tapi kelakuan.. contohnya Tobi dengan upilnya yang bikin keki, Deidara ketua extra seni dengan catokannya, pantes aja rambut berkilauan. Sakit mata gue.

"Mas-mas ini mau duit ya? Hm.. kalo gitu.. " Ino bersiap-siap dengan kuda-kudanya hendak menyerang. Sakura bersyukur dapat dilindungi oleh sahabatnya Ino, yang merupakan pentolan Club Karate. Alhasil "Mas ambil teman saya aja nih. Dia orang kaya, banyak duit. Ikhlas ridho mau diapain juga." Secepat kilat, melintas dengan kecepatan cahaya, jurus 'kabur-kabur _no jutsu'_ hasil praktek sebulan di club berguna juga ternyata. Mana bisa Ino, melawan kawanan singa buas, Ia saja jarang ikut pelatihan. Maklum, daripada golput ikut-ikutan saja.

Speechless

 _'Ino kamvret. Syengklek. Babi buta gendut'._ "Ahaha.. Mas-mas ini mau duit ya?" Tanya Sakura. Ia gondok sendiri. _'Awaass lu Ino_ ' Yang seharusnya Ia perjelas lagi. Dengan berat hati, Sakura mulai mengeluarkan sisa uangnya, Ia tak rela "Cuman segini, Mas." Makan Cilok sehabis pulang sekolah kini tinggal mimpi. Rencananya berantakan sudah.

Terdengar beberapa koor yang saling menyahuti "Sikat, Sas"

"Ambil Sasuke. Gue 'kan mau nyalon. Udah lama nih gak perawatan." 'nih orang apa banci salon.'

"Lumayan tuh, _Teme"_ timpal Naruto. Dan tanpa bersalahnya ia seakan bahagia dan mengejek Sakura 'rasain tuh sakura'

 _'Naruto.. Naruto.. NARUTOOO.. liat lu nanti. Dasar biang masalah, biang keringat (?) Cari penyakit lu Naruto. Mana tahu dia ikut genk beginian. Ngapain lu nyengir, bocah.'_

Tak lama, 20 ribu yang berharga telah berpindah ke tangan ~ekhem Sasuke.

"Tapi, Mas kasih kembalian dong, buat ongkos ojek online."

"Ajigile.. duit cuman 20 rebu pengen kembalian, gue sogot juga lu, pinky." Imbuh Kisame, kakak tingkat yang terkenal seantero sekolah, gara-gara betah di sekolah. Padahal umurnya udah kepalang tua.

"Nih." Selembar uang pecahan lima ribu melambai-lambai di matanya. Baru saja Ia ingin mencokolnya, namun dirinya terlanjur dongkol.

"bisa banget lu ngibulnya, Ra. Rumah lu 'kan deket rumah gue. Ojek online apaan, ngibrit _no jutsu_ aja di jamin lu ngos-ngosan."

 _'Si Naruto minta dilepeh juga nih lama-lama. Jahanam sangat, awas aja lu, gue gaplok lu ampe puas.'_

Trik mendadak amnesia melintasi benaknya "Maaf siapa ya, Mas? Kenal juga nggak. Mas modus kali, biar kenal aku ya?" Daripada memperumit masalah pemalakan biadab ini, lebih baik ia segera mempercepat proses kaburnya. Sakura si Jenius punya ide cemerlang. Hahaha

"Eh.. Ibiki- _sensei._ "

Wajah pucat pasi Sasuke. cs kentara, tak dapat disembunyikan. Jelas saja, Ibiki- _Sensei_ yang menjabat sebagai guru kedisiplinan, tak ayal sebagai alasannya. Dua hari yang lalu saja, Tobi si anak bijak yang terciduk minum orson campur serbuk suplemen saja, dihukum membersihkan kolam renang dengan sikat gigi pula.

Kesempatan Emas

Dengan meminjam kekuatan The Flash, Sakura menyambar uang ditangan Sasuke, selagi mereka lengah. Sayang kalo gak diambil pikirnya.

Dalam hati , Sakura bersorak kegirangan. _'Emang enak, gue kibulin_ ' tak lantas senyumnya makin mengembang. _'Ino kamvret gue bales lu.'_

Satu hal lagi, nasib Ino dalam bahaya. Siapa yang tahu.

.

.

.

 **Di lain tempat**

"Njir Sas kita dikibulin si Pinky"

"Retjeh banget tuh cara kabur si Jidat."

"Untung gue masih ganteng, gue telen juga si Sakura idup-idup." Geram Naruto "sayangnya, gebetan si Teme lagi."

"APAA?"

Selamat diintrogasi, Naruto. Jelas saja Sasuke Uchiha tak ingin repot-repot menjelaskannya. Besenang-senanglah. banyak cebol kelaparan gossip tuh. Lain halnya dengan Uchiha bungsu, dengan senyum tipis yang melintang ia berucap

"Haruno ya.. Hn Manis."

Smirk. Berterima kasihlah pada mama Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke.

 **OWARI***

.

.

.

duh bener-bener gak berbakat saya dalam bikin humor. jelas aja Gaje banget nih T_T

tapi, gatel banget rasanya pengen di publish, ini fict pertama aku. terimakasih ilham-Nya Ya Rabb.

Salam kenal dari saya semuanya. #tebarbunga.

silahkan Ripiu. menerima kritik saran yang membangun semangat kepenulisan saya.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

Pagi hari dikediaman Uchiha tampak seperti hari-hari biasa, ritual sarapan yang khidmat, lalu menjalankan aktivitas layaknya manusia yang lainnya. Bekerja/sekolah lalu pulang. Ibarat siklus berkepanjangan.

"Itachi, ayo sarapan." Teriak nyonya rumah, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Kaasan seperti tidak tahu Itachi-nii saja, proses perawatan rambutnya bahkan butuh waktu seharian." Cibir Sasuke.

"Lihatlah, Sasu- _chan_ ini sedang mencibirku, kau sangat manis _Otouto._ Terima kasih atas pujianmu."

"Cih.. ke neraka saja kau, _Baka Aniki."_

Kursi disamping Sasuke berderit, Sialnya kakaknya yang super absolutely menjengkelkan mendudukan pantat indahnya disana "Hahaha.. kau lucu _Otouto._ Kaasan lihatlah dia, tidakkah dia terlihat sangat cocok dengan calon _Imouto_ -ku?"

Demi kerutan Itachi, apa yang dia bilang "Apa maksudmu, _Baka Aniki_ !"

"Keep calm, Boy. Kau menyeramkan. Sebaiknya aku segera ke kampus, kaasan. Sasu- _chan_ akan mengamuk aku takut. Jaa ne" Itachi bagai naik kuda. Cepet banget ngilangnya.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

 _'Apa salahku Tuhan, punya anak kok kayak tembok. Lempeng banget. Untung titisan Uchiha, kalau bukan udah nyai jadiin tumbal lu. Asdfghjkl_ '

"Kamu tahu tante Mebuki 'kan?"

"Hn. Lalu?"

"Kamu tahu juga 'kan dia punya anak perempuan yang cantik?"

"Aaa.. yang waktu SD suka maling mangga depan rumah 'kan? jelaslah tahu, mukanya penjahat gitu."

Mikoto terperangah hebat, _nih anak, bener-bener mau dihajar kali_ "Hush kamu ini. Namanya Sakura Haruno." Ia menunjukkan potret Sakura, yang ia ambil melalui akun media sosialnya. "Cantik'kan?"

"Hn.." jeda beberapa saat ".. dia Manis."

 **End**


End file.
